Thinking of you
by aquafreak
Summary: An Oshitari/Eiji Valentine fic. After those times they've seen each other whenever their respective teams are playing a match, Eiji kept appearing on Oshitari and the tensai wanted to be with him whether the acrobat likes it or not. REVIEWS! :
1. Chapter 1

I **do NOT own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama** but **TAKESHI KONOMI DOES!** I am merely a fan.

Nya, here goes.

* * *

It was a perfect Saturday morning. But for the regulars of the Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club, it's not different from the weekdays. Atobe posted something on the bulletin board, and the others took a look at it...well, except for Oshitari.

" Kabaji vs. Shishido, Wakashi vs. Atobe, Choutarou vs. Akutagawa and Oshitari vs. Me. " Gakuto read from the bulletin board.

" I thought that Atobe wanted to challenge Oshitari..." Shishido asked.

" Yes, _Ore-sama_ wanted to challenge Oshitari but some other time. " Atobe said, entering the courts. His fans cheered so loud that Oshitari is annoyed, and plugged his ear with earphones. " Well, we better get going now, right Kabaji? "

" Usu. " Kabaji replied.

" Go to your courts, _minna-san_. " Wakashi said, smiling. The blue-haired boy with glasses didn't seem to hear what Shishido said.

He was preoccupied. His mind _is _preoccupied. Somebody kept appearing on his mind. When he gazed at Gakuto, he resembled the one that is on his mind. He saw that boy a few times as their opponent in tennis. '_He's from Seigaku, his hair is auburn and curly, he had a strip of bandage on the right side of his face, he knows Acrobatic Play and his surname somewhat started with the letter K._' That's the thing that he know about the boy.

" I said, **GO TO YOUR COURTS MINNA-SAN. **" Wakashi shouted to Oshitari's ear in surprise. " Dude, what kept you unfocused today? "

" Nothing. Who will be my opponent? "

" Gakuto. " Akutagawa answered, and grabbed his racket lying on the same bench Oshitari was sitting.

" Hurry up and go to your court, Yuushi. Or else _ore-sama_ will give you laps just like Tezuka does. " Atobe commanded.

'_Kunimitsu...Kawamura...Kaidoh...Kaneda...Kyousuke...Kiyosumi...Keigo...Kajimoto...Kentaro...Kirihara...Koshikawa...Kuranosuke...Kenya...Koharu...Kai...Kei...Kouichi...Ahh! What was his surname!_' Oshitari thought of every opponent he faced in tennis with the letter 'K'. He went to court 4, where he and Gakuto will play. They stood at the center of the court with their rackets at hand. " Top or bottom? " he asked to the redhead.

" Bottom. " he said confidently. Oshitari spun his racket, and it's top.

" You'll serve. " the blue-haired tensai replied.

" Be ready to be amazed by my acrobatics than Kikumaru's! " Gakuto bragged, and served the ball toward's Yuushi's right side.

'_Ah! Kikumaru! So that's what his surname is. Thanks a lot Gakuto, but your prize is not being the leading in our practice!_' he thought as he volleyed the ball.

And just by mere 45 minutes of gameplay, Oshitari won the game with a score of '7-5'. He went near the net for a walkover with his doubles partner.

" Good job, Gakuto. "

" Thanks. You really outdid me today. " he replied, giving the tensai a high five.

" Nice work Oshitari. Still, that is not an excuse for you to train harder as usual. As for you, Gakuto, I'll let you off the hook. " the captain greeted and shook his hand.

" Of course Atobe, it will never be. Now excuse me, I'm going to go the changing room. " he replied. He took a _really _long shower, blame it on love. He finished and watched the gameplay of his other teammates beside Atobe.

" You know, you and Gakuto had finished the practice match the earliest for 45 minutes. "

" Oh really? "

" Yes really. "

" Hey Atobe. "

" Hm? What do you require from _ore-sama_? "

" Can I ask something. "

" Go ahead and don't make _ ore-sama_ wait too long just like Gakuto did when you showered. "

" What is the name of the doubles partner of Shuichiro Oishi? "

" For the love of Christ you don't know that? "

" What about it? "

" _Ore-sama_ means that you're a tensai and you didn't even know that, right Kabaji? "

" Usu. " Kabaji replied as he and Shishido came to the bench the two are sitting on.

" Gakuto, do the honors of your bragging. " Shishido said with a smirk.

" It's my rival in acrobatics, Kikumaru Eiji! How come you'd forget that when I always say that almost _everyday_? " Gakuto answered, grabbing Oshitari by his shoulder.

" Isn't that him? " Akutagawa pointed to the acrobatic player of Seigaku the captain while grabbing his face towel.

Seeing the one who took his breath away makes the pace of his heart faster, and faster...and faster without even realizing it. Eiji had his earphones plugged into his ears, maybe he's listening one of The Chocolate's hit singles. He wore a white shirt with the usual jeans and black chucks. He also saw Oshitari and the rest of the regulars of Hyoutei. He came inside _ore-sama_'s courts, without even knowing that is against _ore-sama_'s rules.

" What are you doing here, Kikumaru? Are you spying on _ore-sama_? " Atobe asked.

" Hoi, I'm not spying nya! I'm just up for a morning walk and I came in your courts in curiosity. " Eiji answered.

" I didn't expect you to be here. " Oshitari smiled and waved his hand. He bit his lower lip after that to prevent further flushing.

" _Ore-sama_ is also not expecting you to be here either. " Atobe said, waving his hand to his hair.

" It's nice to see you here, Eiji-kun. " Akutagawa said.

" So am I. Are you up for a match, huh? " Gakuto asked arrogantly.

" Anooo, not in the mood. Besides, I don't have my racket. "

" You can borrow mine. " Oshitari offered his. He mentally slapped himself and swore not to do that...ever.

" Erm...no, thank you. Besides, I better get going now...see you soon, all of you! " Eiji grinned and waved his hand. All of a sudden Oshitari grabbed his wrist. Everyone in that particular court was surprise, except for Kabaji with an expressionless face.

" Don't. " he said out of the blue. Gakuto took a picture of the moment by grabbng his digital camera from his pocket. " Atobe, you don't mind if he and I leave now? "

" **EHHH?** " Kikumaru jested.

" Hm, since the morning practice is over..._ore-sama_ doesn't have any choice. You may go. "

" Thanks Atobe, I owe you one. " he said, as the tensai and the acrobat leave the courts. Once they got out of the school grounds, Eiji shook his hand off from his grip and when the tensai tried to grab his hand again, he shoved him. His glasses fell from his face but it doesn't seem to be of any importance.

" What's your problem nya! "

" I...I... " those were the only words he can say right now.

" I'm sorry, but I need to go. If your trying to hit on me, you're too late. I already have someone I love already. So please. Until next time. " he said in an angry tone while tears are forming from his eyes.

" Kikumaru, I- " he was cut off when his love ran away from him while wiping away his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

I **do NOT own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama** but **TAKESHI KONOMI DOES!** I am merely a fan.

Nya, here goes. Btw, am I the only one who appreciate this crack pair? Bad joke.

In case you don't know, 'baka' is stupid in Japanese.

* * *

He managed to stand up and pick up his glasses before _ore-sama_ and the rest see him there. As he walked home that day, he bumped into somebody familiar...and the bumped each other _really hard_.

" OW! " he exclaimed. " Watch where you're going, you- " his sentence was unfinished when he saw the vice captain of Seigaku and the double partner of the one he love the most. " Oishi? "

" Oshitari? "

" My, it must be the odds. First Kikumaru and then you. Sorry about bumping into you, I was...daydreaming. "

" Yeah, it's me alright and don't worry about it. Speaking of Kikumaru, have you saw him? I've been looking for him this morning. "

" What a surprise. Forgive me for minding on other people's business, but what are you two exactly planning and are you to an item? " he asked rudely.

" Well, not exactly. And our agenda for now is to go to a nearby coffee shop. And I didn't know that 'nearby' was nearby Hyoutei Gakuen which meant _far away_. Why did you ask? " Oishi explained.

'_So that figures. My chances on making him mine and marrying became 0%._ he thought. " Oh, I'd figure it out already. Acquaintances, Doubles partners, Friends, Best friends, boyfriends, marriage and death. " he said wittily.

" The 'marriage and death' part is too much already. Anyways, do you want to take a walk or something? "

'_First telling me that you're Kikumaru's lover and now offering me to take a walk or so help me God get me embarrassed in front of him. You're out of your mind, dude; that's just ingenious. Speaking of genius, I have to think an excuse. I am a tensai, this might not be hard work._' he thought.

" Well? " Oishi asked. " Are you or are you not? "

He had no other choice but to give in the temptation...which was _ingenious_.

" Where do you think Kikumaru will be? " the tensai asked.

" Pet shops, Ice cream bars, Bowling alleys, street courts, speaking with his fellow cats..or who knows. "

" _His fellow cats._ Really. " he answered sarcastically.

" Yes, _his fellow cats_. " after Oishi said that, they saw Eiji talking with _his fellow cats_ around a corner. " See, he's with _his fellow cats_. "

Eiji heard what Oishi said and when the cats ran away, the acrobat turned around. " Oishi, you frightened _us_ nya! "

" Us? You mean the cats? " Oshitari asked.

" Hoi, what is he doing here nya? "

" I asked him if it's okay for him to tag along. " before Oshitari could even answer, Atobe's limousine stopped by the front of them, Oshitari almost hit by the prestigious white car.

" _Ore-sama_ is wondering why are you three gathering here. " he said as the window opened.

" **BAKA!** I was almost hit by your limousine! " Oshitari shouted, pushing the window lower to see his face.

" Eh? Oh, _ore-sama _begs your forgiveness Yuushi. Why is the golden pair with you, Yuushi? _Ore-sama_ needs an answer for this. "

" Oshitari and I sorta bumped into each other and I asked him if he wanted to tag along while finding Eiji. And we've found him just now... " Oishi said with a smile.

'_With his fellow cats. Damn Oishi, you forgot that part._'the bespectacled boy thought and yet, the '_his fellow cats_' part was said by Oishi out of the blue.

" Hm, since we're all here, _ore-sama_ doesn't mind giving you three a hitch ride. Where are you going anyway? "

" Supposedly a nearby coffee shop. " Eiji said with a nya~ at the end.

" And that nearby of yours is nearby Hyoutei Gakuen. " the Seigaku Vice Captain said to him sternly.

" I... " Oshitari started. " Don't know where I'm going. "

" Just come on inside. You two occupy the space here, _ore-sam_a and Yuushi will seat at the front. " the captain said, getting out of the car.

" Do you really have to call me by my first name? " the tensai asked.

" Is it a crime? "

" I didn't say it is. " he said as he put his bag beside Eiji, closed the door and ended the conversation between the Hyoutei regulars.

" Ne Oishi, you're not mad are you? "

" I'm not Eiji, don't worry. "

" Where do you wish to go, young master? " the driver asked.

" Drive us four to Starbucks. Don't worry about the expenses, though- it's _ore-sama_'s treat. "

"** EHHHHHHHHH?** " the two Seigaku regulars said in surprise.

" Order anything you want. " Atobe smiled. Oshitari kept himself quiet. With a snap of the fingers, the driver went on a smooth ride, just like the four liked it. After that was dead air. The only thing that breaks the awkward silence was the sound of the engine which is soft to the ears. Well, not really that soft. When they're on a stoplight, the tensai managed to break the silence with his voice instead of the engine. Another ingenious idea of a genius.

" Supposedly I should be touring with my bike. " Oshitari said, looking away.

" Shouldn't it be _two_ring with a motorcycle, nya? " Eiji asked. Atobe can say that Oshitari is blushing but he kept quiet about it and just chuckled.

" Motorcycles are dangerous, though. I'd prefer a car rather a motorcycle or a bike. "

" So, you do love _two_ring. "

" Yes, I do enjoy it. "

" Yuushi-kun like _two_ring a lot. "

" Eiji, you're annoying Oshitari. "

" I'm not! I'm just saying that Hyoutei's tensai likes _two_ring. "

" ..._Ore-sama_ got no comments. "

" Speaking of _two_ring, since motorcycles and bicycles have two wheels...then _two_ring can be acceptable. But if it's on a car, it should be _four_ring instead of _two_ring. " Eiji said in syllabication. And thus, dead air was killed by Atobe's victorious laughter, Oshitari's seductive laugh with his eyes cupped with his right hand, Oishi's chuckle and Eiji's 'nya~hoi!'

" Eiji...do you pick yourself a timing to say those jokes? " Atobe asked, wiping away the tears of laughter his eyes made.

" Nya, I don't. But I do sometimes. "

" Young master, we are here. " the driver said. He opened the door for the four and went away.

" I'll call you when we are done. You may go back to the mansion. "

" Yes, Atobe-sama. " the driver said and started driving. They went inside the coffee shop and found a good table. Oshitari and Eiji sat together while Oishi and Atobe on the other side.

" Order up. " Atobe said.

" Anything? " the acrobat asked.

" Yes, anything. "

" Strawberry frappe will be nice. Venti please? "

" I knew that Eiji will order that. " Oishi said.

" _Ore-sama _is okay with it. How about you, Oishi? "

" Espresso will suit me. "

" Yuushi? "

" Peppermint frappuchino. Can you include a big Blueberry cheesecake for the four of us? " the tensai asked, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

" _Ore-sama _has no problems with that. Waitress! " he called. The waitress came to greet them and asked their orders which they said.

" So one Venti Strawberry frappe, two Espressos with cream and sugar, one Venti Peppermint frappuchino and a large Blueberry cheesecake is it? " the waitress asked.

" Yes, that is our orders. "

" Anything else, sir? "

" No, nothing. "

" Name please? "

" Atobe Keigo. "

" Atobe Keigo... " the waitress said nonchalantly. After reading what she had written, she's on shock. " _You're_ the Atobe Keigo, sir? "

" Indeed, _ore-sama_ **is** the Atobe Keigo. "

" And thus, the waitress cannot believe that _the _Keigo Atobe is on Junior High School. " Eiji said.

After that, the waitress left and went to the counter to give the orders.

" That's being rude, Eiji. " Oishi said.

" But it's true! " he said with a nya~ effect.

" Eiji...that is indeed rude. " Oshitari reprimanded.

" Hn. _Ore-sama_ doesn't care. Oishi, you wouldn't mind if you and _ore-sama_ wait for orders to be finish at the counter so you and _ore-sama_ can fetch it, right? "

" I don't. " he replied. The two stood up, leaving Oshitari and Eiji there. Suddenly Oshitari's phone vibrated, probably because of a text message. He flipped it open and read it.

'_While Oishi and ore-sama are waiting here at the counter, today is the best time that you show Kikumaru your guts and be a man for a change...and for once, for ore-sama. So take your time, chill, relax and talk with him. Nothing to worry about, ore-sama is helping you getting Kikumaru even though he had Oishi. -Atobe Keigo_'

He was dismayed from what his eyes read. He just replied six words: '_**BAKA!** Why would I do that?_'

A reply.

'_Just do it now, or else you'll regret it._'

His reply.

'_Okay, I will. But this is because I wanted to and not because you forced me to. Now just wait there at the counter with Oishi._'

Another reply.

'_Ore-sama wishes you all the luck, Oshitari Yuushi._'

" What's that, nya? " Eiji asked.

" Ah, it's nothing. Somebody over there is flooding my inbox with worthless ti- I mean spam and chain messages. "

" Who? "

" My cousin, Oshitari Kenya. He is so stupid and gullible enough to believe in this shit. " Oshiari said and Kikumaru laughed. '_If Kenya was here I was brutally murdered. He **HATES** them._'

" That was unexpected, nya.. of Kenya, I mean. "

" Kikumaru, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't know Oishi and you..are together. "

" Hoi, Oshitari. It's okay. " he said, smiling softly. " Well...about me and Oishi...you can put it _that _way. " Oshitari can see clearly that Eiji is blushing.

" But still, I'm sorry. "

" Kiss me Oshitari. " Eiji blurted out of the blue.

" What...do you mean? " he said, biting his lip again to prevent blushing.

" I said kiss me. "

" But you had- "

" Please. " he said sternly.

He heaved a sigh and smiled. " Oui, monsieur. " Then, Oshitari kissed Eiji tenderly. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

" Eiji...I didn't know the reason why you want me to do that. But now it's my turn to ask you a favor. "

" Of course. "

" Can we exchange numbers? "

Eiji agreed on this, and they did.

" Oshitari... "

" Yuushi. Call me Yuushi. "

" Yuushi...thank you. "

" You're welcome. "

Text message.

'_Aah. Yuushi. You've evolved into a man, finally. Ore-sama distracted Oishi a while ago so he didn't see you make out with Kikumaru. Anyways, ore-sama congratulates you for that._'

Reply.

'_Don't get me started._'


	3. Chapter 3

I **do NOT own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama** but **TAKESHI KONOMI DOES!** I am merely a fan.

Nya, here goes. Eiji's joke about the tworing and the fourring was lame.

* * *

Oishi and Atobe came back to the table with the orders in their dismay.

" Aa. You're back already. " Oshitari said, pushing his glasses nearer to his eyes.

" Eiji's strawberry frappe, Oshitari's frappuchino...which is which here? " Oishi asked, a little confused which espresso is theirs.

" _Ore-sama_'s coffee is more bitter. " the vice captain misheard bitter for better and gave the cup that is _supposedly _his and took a sip from the coffee that is for Atobe. And just for a few seconds, Oishi experienced a better-

Sorry, that was a typographical error in our story.

And just for a few seconds, Oishi experienced a _bitter_ shock. He tried his best not to run away from the store and acted like Atobe when our _ore-sama_ drank Inui's special Cooooooooooophee on the Yakiniku contest.

" Shuichiro, are you okay nya? " Eiji asked.

" The most probable cause of that is he misheard Atobe. "

" How in hell will Oishi misheard _ore-sama _when _ore-sama_'s voice is loud and clear for him to understand? " the King asked. After a full minute Oishi regained his senses.

" Oi, that's Atobe's coffee. " the tensai reprimanded.

" **I KNOW RIGHT!** " Oishi said and gave the coffee to Atobe.

" _Ore-sama_ have seen an epic failure. "

" Don't talk about Oishi like that nya! " Eiji said angrily. Atobe started gesturing sign languages that meant '_Poor Yuushi, he can't win Kikumaru's heart by kissing._'

He gestured back.

'_Fuck you_'

After that, they spent their time with talks, laughs, stealing glances, sign languages, texts, excuses, jokes and the end of the pitiful life of a large Blueberry Cheesecake which of course...ate most of the slices by Eiji. Oshitari and Atobe are indeed amazed on how Eiji begged for seconds times three. Atobe called the waitress for the bill and gave his Gold card with a sum of money for the tip.

" Sorry for the bad choice of words but you're filthy rich, Atobe. " Oishi and Eiji said in unison.

" Oh yes he is filthy rich alright. " Oshitari said and chuckled.

" Should _ore-sama_ give you a ride home? "

" No thank you. I'll be walking my way on to my uncle's house near here. " Oishi said.

" Hoi, I could use ride back home nyaa~! " Eiji said with a meowy effect.

" Hn, I have no choice then. " Oshitari said with a smile.

" Are you certain with your decision, Oishi? "

" Yes Atobe. "

" Atobe-sama? " a voice was heard from Atobe's phone.

" We're done here. _Ore-sama _demands you to hurry up. "

" Yes young master. " the driver said and Atobe hung up the phone. " The limousine will be here sooner or later because _ore-sama_ said that he should be here immediately. "

" Speaking of immediately... " Eiji pointed outside and the limousine was back in sight again.

" Hn. Let's go. "

As they went outside, Oishi and Eiji bade each other farewell and the other two as well.

" Occupy the space at the back you two. Oshitari will be the one we'll drop by first since his house is the nearest from the looks of it here. " Atobe said nonchalantly.

" Wow. The first complex sentence without the words _ore-sama_. " Oshitari said.

" Eeeeeeeh! Sugoi! I didn't know that Atobe was _capable _of doing that! " Eiji joked.

" _ORE-SAMA_ IS INDEED CAPABLE OF DOING THAT. Putting that aside, go inside. "

As they entered the car, the two immediately hold hands in their surprise. Then Eiji laid his head on Oshitari's chest.

" If Atobe sees us... " Eiji whispered.

" Don't worry, our secret is safe within him. He saw us making out and helped out by distracting Oishi. Speaking of that, are you two an item? "

" Well not really. But I think we are but I'll break up with him. "

" What about his feelin- " he was cut off by Eiji's finger on his lips.

" He'll understand. Trust me. "

" How could I? "

" Hoi, He's Oishi. He'll never be angry about that. "

After a few minutes, Eiji fell asleep on his lap. Oshitari smiled and silently adored how cute his new-found love whenever he's asleep. '_An One-winged Angel. That's what you are my dear..continue your slumber and take your time in dreamland_.' he thought.

Another ten minutes and the limousine was in front of Oshitari's house.

" Yuushi, we're he- oh. _Ore-sama _wants you to wake him up softly, say your goodbyes and leave this car without regrets. " Atobe said and was shocked on what his eyes are seeing but he's not disgusted in the very least.

" Oui. " Oshitari replied. " Hey sleepyhead. Wake up. The car is already in front of my house. " he whispered softly on his ear.

" _Nnh? _You going away so quickly nya? That's a shocker. " he said, with a sleepy voice.

" I know. You're twenty minutes asleep. Now get up and let me get out of the seat. " he teased. Eiji frowned and said goodbye.

" Hoi, text me will you? " Eiji said.

" Don't worry, I will. "

The limousine revved and went away. His eyes might be playing on him bust he swore to God he saw Eiji waving from afar.

" Hey Kikumaru. "

" Yeah? " he replied quickly.

" About you and Oshitari, you can trust _ore-sama_. "

" How could I be so sure of that nya? "

" Do you know who're you talking to? It's _ore-sama, _Atobe Keigo! And _ore-sama _will not break Oshitari's reputation. "

* * *

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm also handling another PoT Valentines fic so it kept me preoccupied but I'll finish both of them by Valentines, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

I **do NOT own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oji-sama** but **TAKESHI KONOMI DOES!** I am merely a fan.

Nya, here goes. I think this will be finished next monday and I'm getting this a little serious.

* * *

After he went off the car, Oshitari _mentally and physically_ slapped himself...just to check if he's dreaming or did nineteen more slaps and still cannot get over it. He went inside the house and straight to his room. He found himself home alone. Now that's just great.

He gazed over the clock, finding that it is One o'clock in the afternoon. He had nothing else to do or he doesn't know what to think.

Speaking of thinking, he kept replaying on his head what happened on the coffee shop a few minutes- make it an hour ago. He can't believe Eiji was playing on him and yet he had Oishi. With the looks of the Golden Pair together whether in tennis or in personal businesses, there is an unlikely chance that he and Eiji go together as boyfriends, then he giving Eiji an engagement ring, the day they say 'I do' and the day that they'll die in each others arms.

It looks like the Frappuchino had a bad side effect on him. He grabbed his books and started to study since he is ultimately bored to the bone. Since there are a few months away to his High School life and to pick the road he will be taking from his age, he wanted it to be decided ASAP.

After a few hours he studied everything in his subject and done all his homeworks.

A ring.

" Hello? "

" Hey, this is me. " Choutarou said with a giggle.

" Ah. What do you need? "

" I just needed help. "

" What help? Please specify. If that's on love life, I'm hanging up. " Oshitari threatened.

" Love life. Seriously? "

" Maa, just say what you want to say. "

" What are the answers on our homework in English? " a huge facepalm on that.

" Our homework on that is damn easy! "

" Easy for you, but not for me. "

" Alright, I give in. " he sighed. He gave all the answers to Choutarou, and he copied everything Oshitari said except for the love life part.

" Thanks Oshitari, I can rely on you. "

" Not all the time. " he said, hanging up. He sighed deeply, and there was a beep. A text message from an unknown number.

'_NYA!_'

Oshitari had a disturbed look on his face as he read the bizarre word. Then he thought of a reply.

'_Excuse me, but who are you? The message you sent a while ago is a wrong send._'

Reply.

'_It's me, Eiji!_'

" **THAT'S IT**. I can't hold it much longer. " he said and dialed his number.

" Ehh...hello? " Eiji said.

" Nyah. " he said and chuckled.

" Oh, Oshitari! Glad you called. "

" Glad you answered. "

" Ne, ne...I'd love to talk now but...can I hang up now? "

" So fast? Alright. "

" HOI! I'm just kidding nya! "

" That wasn't funny at all, Eiji. So where exactly are you? "

" At home! "

"Atobe dropped you off there? "

" Hoi. Yuu-shi! " When he heard Eiji calling him by his name he froze and blushed.

After seven minutes, Oshitari was spacing out. " Eh? Yuushi? Are you still there? "

" Huh? Oh. Sorry, I spaced out. "

" It's okay nya. Anyways, I gotta go now. "

" Alright. I'm hanging up now. " Oshitari said.

" I'll call you tomorrow. "

" Will you? " Oshitari asked.

" Hoi. Promise. "

" Okay then, I can rely on your word. See you. "

" See you too. " Eiji replied and Oshitari hung off. He went to his bed, sighed and looked at the ceiling.

A call.

" Hello Eiji? "

" Eiji? This is _ore-sama_! Do you check your phone to know who is calling? "

" Ah, sorry Keigo. I thought you were him. "

" Maa, don't worry. _Ore-sama_ just called to check if you are okay. "

" I'm fine, Atobe. Nothing to worry about. If there is, I'll tell you ASAP. "

" Hn. Fine then. " Atobe said and hung off.

After a couple of hours his parents were home. They gave Oshitari a take-out and he ate upstairs. He checked on his phone and there were two messages.

Message one.

'_Ore-sama will fetch you tomorrow._'

Reply.

'_For what purpose? We don't have practice tomorrow, it's **SUNDAY **for crying out loud!_'

Message two.

'_Yuushi-kun?_'

Reply.

'_Oh Eiji. Anything you need?_'

Call.

" Hello? Who is this? " Oshitari answered.

" It's me Oishi. "

" Ah, you. What do you need? "

" Please listen and listen carefully. I've been feeling quite uneasy with Fuji's personality towards Eiji. "

" Uh...Okaaaaay...what about that? "

" I know that you and Eiji are close friends since today. So please. Take care of Eiji for me. I don't want anything bad happen to Eiji and I know you don't want that either. "

" What you're saying is that I should take care of Eiji in your place. But why? " he asked. '_Oishi, for the first time, I liked you._' he thought.

" I have a feeling that Fuji...well, it's unexplainable. So please. Take care of Eiji. "

" Alright. I will. I will do this because you can trust me on this. "

" Thank you. I'm hanging up. " Oishi said and ending the call.

'_Take care of Eiji, huh.._'

He ate his dinner nonchalantly and like nothing happened. After that he did his stuff like nothing happened and went to sleep. At 2:30 a.m. he was awakened by his cellphone. Incoming call.

" Nnnh, hello? "

" Yuushi! " Eiji said in a loud manner.

" Eiji? Nnh, why are you calling me at 2:30 a.m? Get some sleep, it's bad for you. "

" But I _can't_! "

" Are you suffering from insomnia?

" No, I don't nya! "

" Then bother somebody else like Oishi, Atobe, Tezuka or something. "

" I had a nightmare! There, I said it. "

" Oh. "

" What shall I do? "

" Go get a glass of your favorite drink except for liquor or alcohol and go to sleep okay? It will be fine, promise. "

" Hoi! Thank you Oshitari! " he said, cutting him off.

" Maa, Eiji. I hope you're fine. " he said to himself and went to slumber.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! And I cut my hair into Oshitari's without the blue color because of this fic :|


End file.
